Heartbreaker
by Kaiser Ryouga II
Summary: Shortly after her creation, Kasumi's clone (Kasumi X) escapes from the Super-human Development Project. Soon afterwards she meets Ayane, and finds herself falling for her. But are these her own feelings?
1. Inhuman Birth

**Title:** Heartbreaker (Version 1.5) 

**Category:** Dead or Alive

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing(s):** Ayane/Kasumi X 

**Chapters:** 3 

**Language:** English 

**Completion Date: **14/7/03 (Chapter one) 

**Summery: **Ayane/Kasumi X Shoujo-ai. For those who don't know, Shoujo-ai means lesbian/girl-girl relationships. If you can't dig that, then you should probably look elsewhere. Also, this story was originally a Yuri (sexual girl/girl themes), but Fanfiction.net does not accept NC-17 fanfics anymore, so this scene was removed. If you want to see the full version, complete with that scene, just leave me your e-mail in a review and I'll send it to ya. 

Okay! On with the show!

Chapter One: Inhuman Birth    

Beakers. Computers. Liquids in jars. More mindless, soulless pieces indicating technological prowess littered this place. Deep in the wild forests of borderline Germany, there was a laboratory for those belonging to the Super-human Development Project. Those scientists within the complex were some of the finest in the world. Their skills (on a scientific level) were unparalleled. 

These were the men responsible for the renowned Epsilon Project. 

Even though Project Epsilon was supposed to be a defining moment in their careers, it had ended in failure. The mind of the subject for use in the project, Hayate of the Mugen Tenshin, was too much for them to fully control. It was decided that he should be left for dead in the 'Black Forest' as it is known. 

The millions spent on Project Epsilon and the failure that followed it meant that a whole new scheme had to be carried out. And through some great luck, they had done something that the science community and its seamy underworld had only dreamed of.

They successfully copied the DNA of a certain subject. That subject happened to be the sister of the previous sample, Kasumi. In other words, they had successfully cloned the most powerful female fighter on the face of the planet. 

The glass-eyed, white clothed scientists all smiled with glee as the huddled around their beautiful creation. Her body was suspended in a gelatinous substance, a very unusual form of suspension. 

One of the scientists spoke up. "I cannot believe this. Although we have fallen out of favour for the failure of Project Epsilon, we have this little prize to fall back on."

"Yes." Another one concurred. "I am interested to see how well her skills hold up to the data we collected from the original. It was unfortunate that we lost K-1. We will be hard pressed to find such a... fascinating sample."

The head scientist stopped in his tracks and looked at the jell-like case holding the clone in suspension. "Back away." He said. "She is about ready to awaken. If the subject sees all of us like this, she might suffer some trauma. It is very likely that she will have the memories that K-1 had before the cloning process."

The majority of the other scientists grumbled a bit to themselves, they were eager to see the fruits of their labour, but their leader did have a point. They unhurriedly left the room to leave the main scientist and the subject alone. The jell-like prison started to wobble as the clone's naked body thrashed about inside of it. Soon after, her head, swathed in beautiful, un-hindered locks of golden brown hair, peered out of the viscous substance. Following that, each of her limbs extended to their fullest and tore through her restraining incubator. Soon there was nothing holding her back as her lithe body burst out into freedom, and she fell forwards upon release, for the first time, she was using her muscles. 

The scientist above the clone tried to keep his attraction discrete enough to say this. "Welcome. Welcome to the world that is now open to you... my dear."

**********

What... what happened? 

What is going on? ...What am I doing here? Why am I naked like this? I look up to that man hovering over me. His cold eyes... they frighten me. I should not be here...

I... feel strange about myself. I have memories. Of...parents...and a brother...and...a woman... 

I feel like I can... reach them somehow. To let them know that I am here, that I remember them. But something divides us all. And I feel like these memories of mine are not mine. Like they were...borrowed from something else. 

I try not to think about too much, I just hold my arms around myself to cover up my breasts in front of this man. I do not like the stares he gives me. I do not want to be here anymore. I want to get out. 

"Where... am I...?" My voice sounds weak. I must not have spoken for a while. The man above me just kneels down and faces me at eye level. 

"You are in a small laboratory complex just south of a town called Creutzwald. Do you remember anything my dear?"

I try to think, even though it worries me. "I...cannot remember much."

The man nods. "I see. Well, whatever you do remember, you can forget it all. You see my dear, you are a creation of the Super-human Development Project."

My spine runs cold from hearing that, but I don't know why. 

Super-human Development Project.

What is that? "...W-What is that?" I ask.

The man walks over to a large table across from me and assembles some things. They look like clothes. "You are a product of that project. We at the Super-human Development Project enhance physical and mental abilities of human beings and increase their natural powers. Many of our 'clients' see this as a way to raise up a new wave of powerful, subservient soldiers. But they are fools. I see our efforts as a new genesis for mankind." I hear him snicker. "We can improve God's work..."

So I was apart of the project? "Why me...?"

"Because you are unique, my dear. Unlike my other endeavours, you were not enhanced. You were created. And you appear to be a perfect sample of the K-1. Identical in physical appearance... but do your skills surpass hers?"

What? I was... born here? But... but how? Am I a... clone of something else? How is that possible? 

"You're... lying, aren't you?" I can feel my voice coming back to me. But I still sound so desperate. 

The man just continues to prepare those clothes for me. "I am not lying to you, my dear. You are a clone of a ninja woman this group acquired a while back. We lost her, but we managed to extract a sample of her blood cells. Using our technology, we created you. You are Kasumi X. You will suit our purposes well."

I fell myself getting angry. I am not a toy for people to use. How can this man treat me like that? 

"I will not be used." I say. 

And I can see my new determination bothers him. "You have no choice. You are my creation; therefore you are my property. And your first mission will be to track down the original model and bring her back here. You will do so without fail."

How does he think he is to talk to me like that? I stand up, not even bothering to hide my nakedness anymore. 

I will not be used.

**********

A few hours later, a solitary figure dashes between the trees of a murky forest just outside of Creutzwald. It was Kasumi X. She darted quickly through the trees, desperate to escape the jurisdiction of the scientists. It was a battle to get away from that place, as it had many guards defending it as security. Luckily Kasumi X was cloned from someone as strong as the original Kasumi. With a lot of effort and a little luck, Kasumi X managed to flee from the laboratory.  

She had to escape.

**********

"Oof!"

With a tired groan, Ayane of the Mugen Tenshin Hajin Mon was thrust into the cool ashen snow of the White Storm. She wiped her jaw and scoped her crystal scarlet eyes back up to the woman who had defeated her. 

Kasumi. 

It was a long, even battle and at points, the tides looked as if they could have gone either way. But in the end, Kasumi came out the victor. The older fighter had bested Ayane into submission, and she stood above, silent, feigning that pathetic wall of innocence. 

"Damn you..." Ayane seethed that out. "Damn you to hell..."

Kasumi looked away. Almost as if those words had stung her. "You can't defeat me. So please stop trying, Ayane. Just go away."

After casting one more look at her fallen opponent, Kasumi turned to walk away from her. She knew in her heart that by competing in a second Dead or Alive championship, she was essentially locking herself into combat with Ayane. But she had no choice. There was no way she could back down. She had to find Hayate at all costs. Just to know that her brother was safe. Even if it just meant learning that one fact, Kasumi would readily throw herself into battle. 

Ayane scowled as Kasumi walked away from her. "Yeah, that's right you little coward! Walk away! That's what you're good for!"

The brunette looked back with sad eyes. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"I bet you didn't!" Ayane yelled sardonically. "Why the hell do you even bother competing in this when you know we'll track you down?"

Kasumi then looked away. "Because... my brother... he..."

Ayane's eyed went wide. Why the hell did she have the right to speak his name? Kasumi was the one who abandoned the clan; she was the one who shirked her duties as easily as water rolling off her back. This wasn't her problem anymore.

"He isn't your brother anymore!" Ayane yelled. "You gave Hayate up a long time ago, Kasumi! You're nothing to the Mugen Tenshin now! So just runaway, shinobi."

Though it was a struggle, Kasumi held back her tears. She was a strong woman, and it would usually take a thousand sharp stabs by her Tanto for her to even to shed a tear, but Ayane's words hit her hard. She didn't want to abandon her friends and family that was just an unwanted consequence of her actions. Everyday she felt punished for her choices in life. Not a day went by where Kasumi regretted that decision. But she was not going to apologize or show remorse for it just because it bent Ayane in the wrong way. She had committed no crime.  

Kasumi's truth was accentuated through the passion and fire in those ginger-brown eyes of hers. "I didn't run away because I wanted to." She started. "I left the Mugen Tenshin because I had to protect Hayate's interests. Not because I wanted to leave him behind. I think a part of me also wanted to explore life outside of the clan. That is not a crime. It's my right as a woman, and nobody can take that away from me. Not even you. I won't justify myself to you, Ayane."

"Because you can't!" Ayane yelled. The snow was beginning to pick up again, just like it had done in their battle. "Hayate isn't your concern anymore, none of this is! Just get yourself lost and never come back!"

Kasumi's head jerked as she looked away. "Do... do you really hate me that much...?"

Ayane herself looked away. She did not want to answer that. Neither one of them wanted to know the answer to that question, chances are it would stir up something that didn't need to be re-awoken. Ayane's reprieve from those memories was granted as Kasumi's feet touched the white snow in an opposite direction. She was off to find Hayate. Find someone who she more or less discarded. And Ayane was left to wallow in the snow. Even though Kasumi was the one who ran away, Ayane was the one left alone. Always alone...

**********

Kasumi X stumbled aimlessly through the crowds and crowds of commuters and shoppers in this business district of Creutzwald. It had been almost 3 days since she escaped the Super-human Development Project. She was wearing a stealthy red ninja suit she found inside the complex, but she assumed that it would make her stand out from the crowd. Luckily she managed to find a cloak on her way into this town. Though she looked very suspicious, Kasumi X was actually aiming for the opposite. She was trying her hardest to seem less conspicuous, but still she received stare after stare from people as she walked. 

{I need to be off this street.) Kasumi X turned sharply to the left, walking into a very quiet alleyway. Luckily this alley was also the entrance into a small, under-city nightclub called the Dead Moon.  

Kasumi X thought about the pro and cons of entering the club. {Maybe I can stay here for a while until I figure out what to do.}

The clone walked over to the small flight of steps leading to the inside, and walked in. From the moment she stepped inside, she was hit by the rancid stink of smoke, alcohol and lost hopes. This bar itself was fairly spaced out; burly characters that were fruitlessly trying to drink their problems away surrounded each table. The climate of the place screamed risk, but these people did not concern Kasumi X. She had been on her feet for so long, K-2 just needed to rest herself for a while. 

The bright-eyed girl took a seat by a small table in the corner of the room, breathing a sigh of relief from finally sitting down. She wasn't going to attempt to blend in, that would be impossible, but she would try not to draw too much attention to herself. 

Soon, a waitress walked up to her from the other side of the bar. She had a notepad in her hand and her jaw was moving up and down, she was obviously chewing gum.   

"What's your order?" She asked.

Kasumi X looked up to see this woman. "Huh?"

The waitress rolled her eyes. "Well, you wanna have a drink, right? Well what would you like?"

The clone girl thought about that. From the way she was feeling right now, she got the impression that the original Kasumi was abhorred to alcohol. All the same, if she didn't buy something, she might get thrown out of here. 

"Eh..." Kasumi X stumbled around this. "W-What would you... suggest?" 

The waitress sighed. "I guess I'd have a Pina Colada or something. Would you like that, honey?"

Kasumi X just nodded. After scribbling down the order, the waitress walked over to another table to get their order. Just as she settled down again, she realized that she really didn't have any money. She had literally nothing more than the clothes on her back. But she had more urgent things to worry about. Ever since she stepped through the doors to this bar, a table of men had had their eyes on her. 

She knew that she was an attractive woman; she was bound to get a few stares from people. But she didn't have to like it. Kasumi X wasn't going to leave either. She finally felt comfortable here; she did not want to leave yet. As the girl suspected, those three men stepped away from their table and came over to her. 

Kasumi X looked away. She really did not want to have to dislocate anyone's shoulder right now. 

One of the three men spoke up, his voice feigning a weak air of caring. "Hey there, gorgeous. You on your own?"

She nodded, still looking away from them. "Y-Yes."

A second man took a seat next to Kasumi X. "That's a shame. My buddies and me have a little place not too far from here. We could go there... it'd be quieter than this place..."

"No." The brown-haired girl said. "I think I like it here."

The third man had an annoyed look on his face. "You should really take up the offer, girl."

Over by the bar side, Ayane was drowning her sorrows. The second Dead or Alive tournament ended three days ago, she had been removed during the semi-finals by that damn Kasumi. Ayane had been commissioned for an assassination here, somebody DOATEC obviously wanted out of the way. Normally she wouldn't have bothered (the way she was feeling) but she had never been to Germany before. Plus, the job paid well; there hadn't been such a well-paid job for her since her attempt on Helena's life. This time however, she would not fail. 

Ayane lifted up her shot glass ad quickly took it down. She was still underage to drink, but nobody here was questioning it. Seems like they just had their own problems to worry about. Just like Ayane. The Female Tengu tried hard to think out her next move, but a rowdy table was making noise.

She looked back to see what was going on. Some girl draped in a shabby cloak was being hassled by three men. Ayane gritted her teeth. Normally she really wouldn't have given a damn about that girl and what happened to her, but right now, she was in one sour mood. Getting herself involved would shut those guys up and it'd give her a chance to stretch her muscles a bit. Before she knew it, Ayane was walking over there. 

Back at the table, those three abrasive men surrounded Kasumi X. She was trying *very* hard not to reveal her true strength, but if they did do something soon, she would have take them out. Suddenly a young woman appeared behind one of them. 

One of the bar hoppers spoke to Kasumi X. "listen, kid. We can show you a real nice time if you play your cards right-" 

His sentence was cut off when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. With an annoyed sigh, he looked back. "What's the pro-" 

Wham! A lightning-fast fist smashed into the face of that crude drunk, making the injured man cry out from the pain. One punch had probably just cracked his nose. 

The two other men surrounded Ayane, who had an awfully pleased smile on her face. Kasumi X just watched this with good attention. That was no ordinary punch. This woman had to be significant in some way. 

The previous guy was still screaming on the floor as his nose gushed blood, while the other two surrounded Ayane. 

"For such a cute little girl, you've sure got some balls on you." He said arrogantly. "But I don't take kindly to sucker punching school girls. So you better just run along, honey."

Ayane smiled a little. "Hmm. Interesting offer. And the survey said... screw you."

The body of the Woman Tengu kneeled down to the ground for balance, and before the drunkard above her knew what was going on, her leg smacked into his jaw with a powerful arc-like kick. He went sprawling over into the opposite direction, his feet stumbling over the ground.  The hawkish eyes of the lilac-haired woman darted to the second guy, and her leg quickly span around the floor, sweeping him off his feet. But Ayane was not done yet. 

{One more for the road.} She thought as she stood up gracefully. 

As she stood, Ayane grabbed the drunkard bar hopper by the collar, pulled him onto his feet and held on a tight grip around his neck. She swung around his body by means of his neck, quickly stopping with both of her feet planted firmly on his back. She then pulled him downwards and rested her back on the ground, pressing both her legs upwards. The drunk was thrown clear across the room, eventually crashing into a bar table as gravity did it job. 

The whole bar fell silent at this brief but brutal display of power. The H. Embu really was not that impressive but it did take some skill to master. While the other customers gazed at Ayane with some awe, Kasumi X felt strangely about this girl. 

{Why does my heart beat faster when I see that girl?} She thought curiously. {Is she an important person to the original?}

Ayane scowled at the three downed bar hoppers and began to walk away. She did whip their consecutive cans, but truth be told it didn't make her feel any better. Beating around weaker opponents was surprisingly less fun than it sounded. Before she could get any further away, Kasumi X held onto the wrist of Ayane. "Excuse me..."

That voice sounded strangely familiar. Ayane looked back. Kasumi X still had that cloak over her body and her face was obscured by it. The lilac-haired fighter had no idea who this girl was, but she didn't much care either. 

"What is it?" Ayane asked dejectedly. 

Kasumi X was thankful that her blush was hidden. "Thank you for..."

Ayane looked away. "Not a problem. But don't get too cheery. I didn't do that to save you."

The young clone fell silent. Ayane got the idea that she might have hurt the girl's feelings. Last thing she needed right now was a blubbering woman who couldn't defend herself.

"Look..." Ayane tried her best not to seem hostile. "I'm in a bad mood right now. I just needed to blow off some steam. So who are you anyway...?"

Kasumi X was curious to see what would happen if she revealed her identity to this girl. There had to be some connection between that ninja and the original. Slowly, she unmasked herself to the world, pulling down her hood. Ayane's eyes went wide with shock, and then narrowed with anger. Anger at Kasumi but mostly at herself.

{I just rescued Kasumi's ass...} Ayane thought scathingly. {You better be enjoying this, Kami-sama, because I'm not.}

Kasumi X was thrown by Ayane's sudden change in attitude. One moment she seemed so calm and relaxed, the next, she's ready to explode. All from learning her identity? Well, it confirmed that the original Kasumi knew who this kunoichi was. But there must have been some bitterness between them. 

{If the original doesn't like this girl... why am I so attracted to her?} The perfect replica was confused. Very much so. 

Ayane on the other hand, was very focused. She could just as easily start a fight between herself and Kasumi, right here. But she was in no mood to be dealing with the brown-haired girl right now. Ayane turned to walk away from a silent Kasumi (X) and strode over to the entrance to the bar. Just before she stepped out, Ayane looked back over her shoulder for an instance.

Her voice was astoundingly gentle. "...Did you find Hayate?"

Kasumi X had no idea what Ayane was talking about. Though that name raised a few sentiments within her. One of them was... security. That name 'Hayate' gave her a striking feeling of love and protection. And those were the kind of emotions that you would get from family. But even deeper down, there was a feeling of... envy towards that name, Hayate. Envy on more than just one level. And somehow, Kasumi X knew that envy was connected to this lavender-haired kunoichi. When no response was offered, Ayane chuckled harshly at Kasumi (X)'s silence. 

"I didn't think so." Her voice had reverted from gentle back to mocking. Ayane then threw out one last comment as she left. "You're worthless, Kasumi."

Kasumi X's gaze dropped to the floor. {Why did that hurt me? It wasn't all that insulting. Is it because it came from her? Is that why it hurts so much? I-I can't let her go now. I have to know why I'm feeling this way.}

The young confused woman ran through the same double doors that Ayane went through, following her in her tracks. Out on the main road, Ayane walked along the busy pavement towards her apartment building. She was going to be stuck in Germany until she took care of that assassination job, so it suited Ayane's interests to rent out a place for now. She turned a corner and kept on walking for around fifteen minutes. Eventually she reached her apartment building in the residential area of this end of the town. The area was very quiet, a large water garden was in the middle of a large courtyard surrounded the apartment building. 

Ayane would have taken better interest in that quiet scene, if hadn't have heard footsteps behind her. The Woman Tengu turned around to see Kasumi (X) standing just a few metres away. Ayane was incredulous. This girl had actually followed her. Of all the...

"You followed me here?" She said darkly. "Do you have some kind of mental problem? I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me?"

Kasumi X tried hard not to let Ayane's anger hurt her. "I just... wanted to be around you. That's all."

Now Ayane was *very* confused. Kasumi was acting very... strangely. Especially after how she was acting in the Dead or Alive tournament. It only struck Ayane now that Kasumi hadn't even bothered to defend herself against those bar thugs. However, Ayane just dismissed it as on of Kasumi's constant changes. It did not mean anything at all. Still, she couldn't ignore the kunoichi's last comment. 

'I just... wanted to be around you. That's all.'

Why would Kasumi say something like that, after...? Geh. Ayane tried hard not to even think about that. That happened a long time ago. No need to re-live it. 

"I don't know what games you're playing..." Ayane began. "But I'm warning you to get lost."

Kasumi X was strangely firm. "I'm not going anywhere."

By now, Ayane was actually angry. Instantly she turned around fully, and her feet began moving her over to an un-characteristically decided Kasumi. "Now listen, you-"

Ayane froze in her tracks and Kasumi X was strangely alert when she felt a twinge in her ankle. Ayane had felt it a little when she pulled off that H. Embu on that guy back at the bar, but it didn't start bothering her until now. Well, she had been walking for like fifteen minutes straight. Maybe that triggered off some damage. The young ninja dropped on to one knee, realizing that she could not balance on her legs alone. 

Kasumi X quickly went to her side, putting an arm around Ayane's shoulder. "Are you okay? Can you stand?"

Ayane cruelly jerked that arm off. "Don't touch me! I can take care of myself. What do you care, anyways?"

The emotion within Kasumi's clone changed from compassion to anger. "Stop treating me like that! I'm just trying to help you, Ayane."

The clone then froze. How did she know that the girl's name was Ayane? That confirmed it without a doubt. The original model had to have known this... 'Ayane' character. 

"Where's your apartment?" Kasumi X asked. 

Ayane (who had decided to cool down a little) nodded over to the three-floor building to the left of them. Kasumi X kneeled down to Ayane at eye-level, smiling that generous smile of hers. A generous smile complimented by those golden brown eyes. Ayane looked away from that smile. She hated the idea that Kasumi's smile gave her feelings of safety. 

"I can get you home." Said the clone. "J-Just let me be near you for a little while..."

**********


	2. Ten Steps into an Artificial Heaven

Chapter Two: Ten steps into an artificial heaven 

Ayane winced a little, trying hard to keep her throbbing foot from touching the ground. Even though the pain of her ankle was sharp, it was not the post pressing of issues on her mind. What bothered Ayane was the way that Kasumi was acting towards her. Why was Kasumi doing all this? Following her to apartment, helping her to get over her injured ankle... what was it all for, what did it all mean?

The two female ninja's hobbled up the large flight of steps that led up to Ayane's newly rented apartment. Ayane's arm was cast around Kasumi X's shoulder for body support. All of the younger girl's weight was shifted to her right to avoid placing any more pressure on her injured ankle. Step after step was taken up the bland staircase; occasionally passing the odd apartment that belonged to other residents. Eventually they came to a light blue door that led into Ayane's apartment. 

Kasumi X looked back at Ayane. "Do you have a key?"

"..." Ayane said nothing. 

"I said-"

Suddenly Ayane chipped back in. "I heard you. I have a key."

The lavender-haired beauty slipped her free hand into the side of her outfit, delving into a secret area she used to carry things such as these. Quickly she fished out a pair of keys and unlocked the front door. In a continued slow pace, Kasumi X ambled Ayane inside. The apartment was nothing flashy in anyway, cream carpeted floors, a substandard television, a large sofa and three open doorways to the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom splitting off from the main/living room. Kasumi X begun to wonder why Ayane would be living in a place like this, then realized that this must have been a temporary thing. 

{I suppose she is the type that travels a lot.} The clone thought. {I wonder what else there is about her that I'm not aware of. It's-}

Kasumi X's thoughts were cut short as Ayane disentangled herself from her supporting embrace and limped over to the sofa positioned in the middle of the room. Ayane slumped into the seating with a thump, exhaling deeply and shutting her haunting red eyes closed. A silence fell, and for a while, Kasumi X remained respectfully quiet, half expecting Ayane to say something to her as a thank you. 

No 'thank you' came. 

Before long, Kasumi X spoke out to try and motivate some interaction between the two of them. "Are... are you feeling better?"

When Ayane remained silent in response, the Kasumi clone continued on. "I was worried that you might find it hard to get around."

Ayane slowly turned her head around, opening her eyes to reveal the harshest set of eyes Kasumi X had ever seen. The coldness of her eyes was matched by the iciness of her tongue. "Get out."

The brunette was shocked. She had begun to think that Ayane was warming up to her. Now she seemed just as angry as she had been ten minutes ago. But why was Ayane so angry with her? It had to be down to the original Kasumi. What she could not understand was why Ayane hated Kasumi so much. There had to be a reason for it. For a few brief seconds, Kasumi X thought that she could find the answer within herself, but as soon as it came, this thought disappeared.  

Kasumi X slowly began to walk over to the couch Ayane was sitting on, her eyes focused on the younger girl with concern and just a hint of anxiety. "How are you going to look after yourself if you can barely walk?"

Ayane remained firm. "I said get out."

Regardless, Kasumi X continued on. "You can't really do it all on your own. No matter what your strength is."

Now Ayane was getting mad again. "Didn't you hear me? I said get outta here! I swear if you don't get out, I'll throw you out!"

Kasumi X's eyes thinned out. "I'm not leaving. And you can't force me to either."

Ayane was incredulous. This was absolutely unbelievable. Kasumi, her fiercest rival, her old nemesis, had just walked into her apartment and told her that she was not leaving. Ayane could not believe the obstinacy of this girl. Who in the hell did she think she was to just come in here and make declarations like that? 

Kasumi X's golden brown eyes softened a little when she saw Ayane struggling to get to her feet. Through her foolishness, Ayane was actually thinking about fighting her. But the injury of her ankle would not allow that, and the young kunoichi let out a hoarse cry of agony, stumbling forward. Like lightning, Kasumi X was by her side, holding onto Ayane tightly which stopped her from falling. By that point, Ayane was in too much pain to really concern herself with the way Kasumi (X) was holding her. The clone ignored the joy she felt from being so close to Ayane, and pulled one of the younger woman's slender arms around her shoulder. Kasumi X hauled herself into a standing position, bringing Ayane up with her, and her head darted from side to side to see which door led to the bedroom. It was the furthest to the left. She walked over in that direction, with a silent Ayane following in motion to this path. They passed through the bedroom door into the bedroom itself and without as second thought, Kasumi X moved over to the large-sized double bed. To ease in, the clone weakened her grip on Ayane's waist, and nodded her head under the other girl's arm, letting her body rest easily on the bed in a sitting position. Though Ayane's eyes were still locked shut from the sharp pains she received from stepping on her ankle in the way she previously did, she could tell that Kasumi (X) had helped her into the bedroom. Just for time being, Ayane would not put too much heat on Kasumi (X) for this. She did not understand why her rival was acting like this, but her ankle meant that she really didn't have much of a choice about fighting with Kasumi. Ayane knew better than to take someone on while handicapped in any way. 

Ayane slid back, lying down evenly on the simplistic bed, letting out a quiet breath of irritation. Kasumi X then took a look at Ayane's leg from a distance (not really willing to get closer to Ayane lest she flip out again). Initially, the damaged just looked to be internal bruising or a sprain. But Kasumi X began to realize that it was more serious than that. It had to be broken now, because of the stunt that Ayane pulled. More memories came to Kasumi X's mind, from her 'past' or moreover the past of the real Kasumi. She knew that there were a few healing mixtures created by the Mugen Tenshin that supported and repaired damaged bones or torn muscles quite quickly. Medicine of that kind really wasn't common, they were trademark secrets of the Mugen Tenshin, but now these secrets were open to her. 

"I'll be back in a minute." She said. 

After catching one last look at Ayane, Kasumi X wordlessly made her way out the door into the living room, then over into the kitchen. The kitchen was like the rest of the apartment, insipid and uninspired, but Kasumi X just hoped that she had all that she needed to make this remedy for Ayane's ankle. In a swift storm of motion, Kasumi X's arms and hand probed around the cupboards and sideboards of that place, searching for all the things she needed. For some reason, the kitchen did have an abundance of spices and herbs, and everything Kasumi X needed was there. In her haste, she speedily pulled out a grinding stone and bowl from a compartment she found in her previous search. Kasumi X placed it before her on the counter, taking down some of the herbs she needed. The brunette unfastened the lid on the first jar, and gingerly poured the crushed leaves of it into the grinding bowl. She did the same with the next two, adding it to the mix as best she could. 

{That should be enough.} Kasumi X thought.

She put the now useless jars of herbs back into their respective cupboards, and swiftly picked up the grinding stone. It was long, about 3.5 inches in length, while it was about two-thirds of an inch thick. It was more of shaft than anything else, perfect for smashing and mixing up certain ingredients in a small bowl. Kasumi X began the process, pounding at the herbs sharply, then dragging the stone around the bowl in a circular motion. She repeated the act over and over again; the aim was grind it down into a powder, which would then be mixed with a tiny bit of water to form a slushy substance.    

While the clone expertly did her job, her thoughts began to drift elsewhere. She really remembered very little about Kasumi's past, but she could recall this little instinct of herbal medicine preparation. And she knew that Ayane's suffering brought it on. Seeing Ayane in pain brought out a need to ease it. Spending time with Ayane might give her the chance to find out more about the past of the original model. But there was more to it than that. 

The clone of Kasumi had no real way to explain it, but she was really attracted to Ayane. It was hard to believe, Ayane was so confronting and angry by nature, which might have put off others. But Kasumi X was not about to be intimidated by that. She just had to be... close to the fair-haired kunoichi. Just to be around her was enough. Kasumi X stopped pushing around the stone when she saw that her mixture had been finally ground into a powder, and then put it to one side, taking the bowl over to the sink. 

The marble-eyed ninja brought the bowl under the tap, carefully turning the valve to release drops of water. This had to be done with care, simply because too much water negated the effects of the secret concoction. After putting in very small amounts of water, Kasumi X pulled out a small butter knife from a sideboard and began to mix the remedy in the bowl again. Now that it was moist, the powered herbs moved a little less easily, but all the same it was no problem to do this. After five minutes of stirring, Kasumi X brought it to her smell-sensitive nose, in inspection of it. The remedy was complete. 

The young ninja (with the remedy bowl in hand) checked for some bandages and found them with no trouble. She walked out of the kitchen with both, and slipped back into Ayane's bedroom. She had only been gone for a few minutes but Ayane was already asleep. Kasumi X simply stood in place, watching the kunoichi sleep. Even though her anger and over-confidence indicated otherwise, Ayane had almost angelic beauty. Her chest rose and fell with each breath drawn into her, her body poised gently to one side. Kasumi X did her best to ignore the aching throb between her legs and concentrated on the task at hand. It was sort of intrusive to do this while Ayane was sleeping, but the injury had to be taken care of now before it got any worse. Besides, it might actually be easier to handle this way. 

The clone set the bandages and remedy bowl down on the bed, turning her gaze over to Ayane's leg. Kasumi X was nervous to do this, but carried on for Ayane's own good. She kneeled down beside the bed and took Ayane's leg (with the injured ankle) in a soft grasp. Slowly (to prevent from waking Ayane) Kasumi X nudged off the violet-coloured shoe that her 'charge' was wearing. Once that was out of the way, her attentions were on the pure purple fabric that was clinging tightly to Ayane's smooth leg. With great care, Kasumi X peeled it back, pushing the material above her ankle. Now the clone had a perfect view of the ankle. It looked a little sore, but wasn't as bad as she expected it to be. Kasumi X stretched her arm over to the mixing bowl, and brought it closer. She dipped her middle and index fingers into the remedy, which had formed a sort of balm. Then, using more of that quiet gentleness, Kasumi X rubbed the salve over Ayane's pain-ridden ankle. She did this in a series of circular motions, spreading it over the injury tenderly. Once Kasumi X's fingers had run dry, she plunged them back into the remedy and withdrew a new sample of it. The young woman repeated this process on Ayane's ankle for quiet a few minutes, pausing only when she heard the Woman Tengu release a slight moan. 

Kasumi X's eyes darted back up to look at Ayane's face. She was still asleep, that was for sure. But curiously, there was an odd expression on her face. One that was halfway between nervousness and delight. Kasumi X continued her massage of the girl's ankle, keeping a watchful eye on her reaction. Ayane again let out a small moan of comfort, although this time she managed to utter a few words in her sleep.

Ayane wriggled a little "Mmmm... H-Hayate..." 

A wave of envy filled Kasumi X from hearing that name. 

Hayate.

What did that man mean to her? To the original? And more importantly, what did he mean to Ayane? Why was it that Kasumi X felt safe yet envious of that name?

The K-2 remembered Ayane saying that name before; her voice was as sweet and as innocent as she had ever heard it before. She remembered the weird feeling of confusion and regret that in brought. This feeling was similar, but different. Right now she was more concerned with the connection between Ayane and Hayate. 

What were they to each other? Friends, allies... or lovers? Kasumi X didn't really like the idea of someone being with Ayane that way. But it did make sense. The only time the clone had seen any real affection from Ayane was when she spoke the name of Hayate. Either way, Kasumi X tried her best not to put too much thought to this.

After finishing with the rubbing remedy, Kasumi X grabbed the set of bandages on the bed and began to slowly wrap them around Ayane's ankle. Though she wasn't experienced with these things, she knew fairly well how to deal with them. In a few long minutes, Ayane's ankle had been safely bandaged and with the remedy rubbed onto her injury it would heal very soon. The brunette stood up from her brief crouching position, and then walked over to the door, strolling out of Ayane's bedroom. 

Had she stayed any longer, she would have heard more of Ayane's sleep-induced banter. 

"...K-Kasumi..."

**********

Ayane's eyes fluttered open when the alarm by her bedside went off. Her hand smacked the button on it and slut the thing off before it annoyed the hell out of her. Ayane set her alarm to go off at late in the day so she could train at midnight. It was definitely night therefore. Then the last thing she remembered was being put to bed by Kasumi. 

Kasumi. 

The brain of the Mugen Tenshin Hajin-mon ninja ran a mile a minute thinking about this situation. Why was Kasumi acting like this? They had never made any real attempts to be nice to each other, what was different now? Then this confusion increased when Ayane moved her ankle a little. It didn't hurt as much as it did last night. She wondered why this might be and then her nose for ninja scents picked up on something that just wasn't normal for this apartment. She racked her brain trying to figure out what that smell was, and then it dawned on her. 

It was the scent of a special medicine developed by the Mugen Tenshin to deal with sprains, fractures and muscle strain. Ayane's scarlet eyes looked down at her injured ankle and saw that it had also been bandaged. Kasumi had treated it will she was sleeping. 

Ayane just could not get her head around it. But was she still here, or...

Another smell wafted into the room. "...What is that? Tsukimi soba?"

It was for sure; someone was cooking in her apartment. And Ayane had a fair idea of who it was. Since she fell asleep in her normal clothing, Ayane didn't really bother to think about changing, and stepped off her bed in a relaxed manner, putting very little pressure on her ankle.  

She stepped up and walked out of her bedroom slowly, following the smell of Tsukimi soba into the kitchen. Ayane was correct in her suspicions; Kasumi (X) was hunched over a stove with a set of noodles cooking in the pot before. She slowly turned her head around when she heard footsteps, to see Ayane, with a face shrouded in disbelief. 

Ayane scowled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was just..." Kasumi X struggled for a way to explain this. "I hope you don't mind... I spent the night here... I guess..."

One of Ayane's hands balled into a fist at the side of her body, shaking hard. If she was at full health, there was no way she would allow this to happen. But at this point in time, the lilac-haired ninja was disadvantaged. What's more, she was beginning to start believing that Kasumi was genuinely concerned about her. Why else would she be here, doing all this? Unless she was up to something. 

"Why are you doing this?" Ayane asked directly. 

Kasumi X shuffled a little. "I just wanted... to make sure that you were... okay with your ankle like that."

"Is that so?" Ayane thought about that. "Well my ankle is perfectly fine. Now leave."

Kasumi X shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Geh." Ayane growled under her breath, struggling to keep her anger in check. "Well if you don't get out, then *I'm* leaving."

In a flash, Kasumi X used her ninja agility and dashed around a swerving Ayane, to move in front of the door. The clone branched out her arms and blocked Ayane's path, her resolved complimented with a determined look in her bright brown eyes. 

"You can't go!" She yelled defiantly, almost desperately. 

Ayane's confusion stunned her into silence. What was going on with Kasumi? Why was she behaving like this? Such a change in her actions caught Ayane so far off guard it was insane. 

Kasumi X decided to cover her tracks before she could sound any more paranoid (or possessive). "Please just... stay put until your ankle gets a little better? Please?"

"...Why should I do you any favours?" Though she was still a tad hostile in her words, Ayane began to lose some of that anger from hearing Kasumi X's plea.  

"This isn't for me," The brown-eyed kunoichi said. "Its for your benefit. The remedy won't work if you walk around too much. Just give it a few hours to get better."

Ayane surrendered her resolve. She didn't like the way this was heading. Submitting to Kasumi's requests. But like she said, it was for Ayane's benefit, not Kasumi's. The Female Tengu's eyes rolled from her defeat. "Fine."

Kasumi X picked up a tiny smile. At least she was getting through to the girl, even if it wasn't by much. The clone lowered her arms from the door and stepped to one side, to allow Ayane passage. 

Without looking at her rival, Ayane stepped though the door, back into the living room, then into her bedroom. There was no way she could train in her current condition. Rather than think about that, she eased into a sitting position on her bed, stretching out one of her arms to the floor under it. She flickered with the few items that were located there until she grasped a bottle, and tugged it upward. 

It was a bottle of vodka. 

Ayane wasn't a drinker by any standard, but it was a gift from a previous 'client' who was very pleased with her assassination skills. It would be rude to just waste it, and with all the things going in her life right now, making herself feel a little better with this was a natural reaction. Typical human weakness. 

Ayane unfastened the cap around the top of the bottle, tossing it to one side. She pulled out a shot glass from the bedside cabinet, then poured a little of her drink into it, and then set the bottle one the ground. 

Just as the glass reached her lips, Kasumi X appeared in the doorway.

"You shouldn't drink things like that," She said, with a disapproving glance. "It's not really becoming of you."

Ayane grinned, gulping it down in one go. "Great." She said, wiping her brow. "I'm getting lifestyle tips from you of all people. I must have reached an all new low."

Kasumi X ignored Ayane's sarcasm and walked over to the bed, sitting in an opposite position from the Mugen Tenshin Hajin-mon ninja. A silence fell upon the two of them, but Ayane's disregard for tact shortly broke it. 

"Is there a reason you're in here?" She enquired.

Kasumi X's thoughts drifted back to last night. "Who... who is Hayate?"

Instantly, the clone felt like she made a mistake when she saw that perplexed expression of Ayane's. "You're kidding, right?"

Kasumi X said nothing to respond, and Ayane took that as Kasumi (X)'s way of playing more stupid mind games. "You wanna play games then, yeah? Fine. I have one for you. If you answer my question, I'll answer yours. Deal?"

The clone girl nodded. "Okay."

Ayane could not believe she was playing along to this, but... "Hayate is your brother. And was going to be ordained as the next leader of the Mugen Tenshin Tenjin-mon." Ayane's mocking tone died down as she continued. "He... disappeared recently. And I... the clan, want him back."

Kasumi X pressed on. "Is he... important to you...?"

By sheer will, Ayane chose to ignore that. "That's not important. And now it's your turn."

Kasumi X nodded to accept whatever question Ayane might have. "Okay."

"Why are you acting like this?"

**********

In the beautiful setting of the Miyama, a tranquil safe house for the spirit of the shinobi, a battle had just taken place. A fierce battle between two warriors. Two ninja. Two siblings.  

Kasumi and Ein. 

When they first met each other here, it was a great surprise for them both. It was surprising for Kasumi because she finally found her brother, and for Ein, because this woman actually knew him. She would be a clue to discovering his past. It seemed natural for the two of them to do battle, even though her agenda was discovering her brother's condition, Kasumi had to admit, she was curious about how much Hayate had improved on himself. 

That battle was immense, but in the end, Kasumi had managed to overcome her brother. As his body came to rest on the ground, Kasumi (the original, pure Kasumi) rushed to his side and she cradled him in her arms. He was okay. Hayate was okay. 

Slowly, Ein's eyes opened up. "...K-Kasumi...?"

Kasumi smiled brightly. "Hayate... you are..."

The older man's hand came to touch his sister's cheek. It really was her. Kasumi was here. Suddenly all his memories came flashing back in a haze of warmth, and Ein re-evolved into his true form. 

Hayate, shinobi of the wind. 

The Mugen Tenshin successor smiled at his sister. "Its you. Kasumi. Thank you... for this... all."

**********

Kasumi X watched Ayane on tenterhooks as she started to feel the effects of the drink. They had been talking for the past twenty minutes, and the bottle had been reduced to a quarter of its former self. Ayane's speech was becoming slurred and her disposition was much more relaxed. On the upside, she was at least being more honest.

Ayane brought the shot glass down with a compressed sigh, leaning back on the bed. "This is rich, isn't it? I'd sooner die than spend any with you, but here I damn well am. It's crazy, huh? But then not for you, eh? Not for you, you just...just force your way in and start telling me that you aren't goin' nowhere. That flash attitude doesn't bother me though... heh, heh, heh, I know you..."

Kasumi X sighed. "...Ayane... maybe you've had enough. It's getting late..."

"Ah, shaddap." The lilac-haired ninja replied. "What makes you think you can tell me what to do? That's always been your way hasn't it? You think you're so damn sweet. So damn pure. Like you're damn well untouchable. What makes you better than me? Eh? What makes you better than me?!"

The clone's brown eyes retreated from Ayane's piercing gaze, actually demanding an answer. Ayane was raising an issue that was probably important to her and the original Kasumi; unfortunately, Kasumi X still could not fully recall the past. Therefore, she really couldn't answer the question.  

"..." 

Kasumi X remained silent, further annoying Ayane. "Geez, can't you make at least one good reason for yourself? What is it with you?"

Just then, Kasumi X's tongue and reflex did the work for her thoughts. "Can you give me a good reason for being so angry with me?" 

Ayane looked away from Kasumi (X). That was something that she really didn't want to venture in. Because she had done it so many times in the past. And the kunoichi could not understand it. Back in the old days of the Mugen Tenshin, when Ayane, Kasumi and Hayate were a few years younger, things were so much easier back then. Even though they had to train constantly and prepare for their futures as ninja's, Ayane could admit that it was a happy point in her life. One of the few happy points in her life. After then, things went from bad to worse. Hayate's temporary crippling at the hands of Raidou was the event that shook things up. Kasumi was ordered to take on Hayate's position and succeed as leader of the Tenjin-mon. But rather than accept that honour, she chose to run away in the way she always did. Always running, always retreating. Never standing up to face her problems. And in the process of fleeing and becoming a runaway ninja, she left everything and everyone she had ever known behind.

Including Ayane. 

Deep inside her heart, Ayane felt an anger stir once more. But then that anger gave way to something she couldn't really relinquish, no matter how much she disciplined herself. Sadness. 

Ayane slowly turned her head back around to stare Kasumi (X) face to face. And the brunette was shocked by that look of dejection and insecurity mirrored in Ayane's vibrant scarlet orbs. 

"Why did you leave...?" She asked, her voice breaking into a whisper. 

Kasumi X was surprised. That same affection and tenderness that overtook Ayane when she spoke of Hayate was happening right now. To her. But what did it all mean?

The Japanese brunette looked down, her stare falling to the carpeted ground. It wasn't that she *didn't* want to answer the question; she just could not do it. Kasumi's memories were locked up tighter than steel. 

"I wish I had an answer for you." She admitted sadly. "But I just don't know."

A few seconds past and Kasumi X realized that Ayane had not responded to her. She then looked up at the other girl from the corner of her eye, to see a curious expression on Ayane's face. The look she was giving off was sort of unreadable, very hard to describe. An unusual combination of fear, doubt, resolution and most astoundingly, desire. 

Kasumi X was so caught up with this notion that she had not realized that the gap between herself and Ayane on the bed was decreasing. In a sudden flash, she was aware that Ayane was right in front of her, their faces mere inches apart; so close that Kasumi X could quite clearly smell traces of Ayane's fragrant scent.

Roses. 

Kasumi X felt herself stammering. "A-Ayane...?

The clone shuddered delicately to the pulsation and dancing of her heart, trapped within its confinement. That anxiety was not misplaced at all, Ayane's breath lingered coolly on Kasumi X's lips. She stayed in place, frozen by indecision.    

Should she allow Ayane to kiss her?

There was no doubt that Kasumi X wanted this, after all, she had been more or less besotted with Ayane since they first met. But on the other hand, she had only met Ayane half a day ago. And she was obviously affected by the alcohol right now. Was this the right thing to do? If they did this would Ayane regret it? A split second later, Kasumi X realized that Ayane's hand was rested adroitly on her knee, the other hand had found its way to her cheek, gently stroking her tender, now flowering, cheeks. How long could she hold out? 

"A-Ayane..." Kasumi X stammered. "Y-You shouldn't... you-mmmph!"

Kasumi X's stuttered speech was interrupted as Ayane, bold and determined, pressed her lips up against those of the brunette. Her brown eyes widened with surprise and Ayane's astounding passion. The Hajin-mon ninja's hands tightened their soft yet firm grip on Kasumi X's body, making her let off a small, innocent sigh of contentment. Before she even knew it, Ayane was lowering Kasumi X into a lying position, spread out over her bed, all the while not breaking the kiss. It was hard for Kasumi X to take this all in. Just a short while ago, Ayane was ready to attack her. Now she was kissing with the sort of affection you'd see from a 2-year long lover. It wasn't loving or delicate though. Ayane's touch was demanding, and desperate, almost pleading. It was as if Ayane had been waiting for this for some time. She was in no mood to entertain the possibilities anymore. She would seize what she wanted. 

That just happened to be Kasumi. 

Kasumi X got the message when Ayane pushed her tongue past her soft lips, entering the brown-eyed girl's mouth. Suddenly Kasumi X was reminded of what this all meant, what this all would lead to. In a reflex action, Kasumi X pulled away from Ayane's kiss with a gasp, quickly taking in air. Even though she felt she was ready for this, things were happening so quickly. 

Ayane cast her claret eyes at Kasumi X, who looked back up at her with honey brown ones. That haunting zeal and desperation in Ayane's eyes was alluring the clone in ways she could never really understand. But... was this right? 

"Ayane..." Kasumi X was finding her voice again. "...Should...we..."

The girl in question said nothing to respond to Kasumi X; rather she just left her hands slide down to either side of the clone, running them up and down Kasumi X's curvaceous body in seductive motions. Though all this, their eyes never separated from that stare shared between them and finally Kasumi X began to realize something. 

Ayane really wanted this. 

It was clear to see in her eyes. She was burning for Kasumi (X) and it had to be a feeling that had definitely been built up over time. Slowly, one of Kasumi X's soft hands came up against Ayane's soft pouting cheek, cradling it smoothly in a compassionate arc motion. 

She was so beautiful. 

Those tresses of short lilac hair. Those unfathomable pools of scarlet crystal eyes. That lithe, athletic but well-endowed body. Ayane's beauty was incomprehensible. All Kasumi X wanted to achieve in this lifetime now was Ayane's happiness. She realized that she was in love with Ayane; there was no denying it. Now it was time. 

She had to be one with her love. 

**********

Kasumi X sighed gently as rays of bright sunshine from the slightly parted curtains of the window crossed her face with their warmth. She stirred a little, and then awoke, beaming a smile of joy after realizing where she was. Just beside her was Ayane's sleeping form, still completely naked save for the protective grasp that Kasumi X had around her waist. The clone nuzzled closer to her lover, holding onto her tight, as if letting Ayane go would lose her forever.  

After last night... a new ray of hope filled the duplicate ninja. Ayane was hers now. They could build a future together. Start something special. They had all the time in the world. 

{Maybe I should do something nice for her...} The ginger-brown haired girl thought privately. {Before she wakes up.}

After giving her lover one last kiss to the cheek, Kasumi X ruffled upwards and pulled away the bed sheets, standing up. She then gathered together her clothes that had been tossed aside recklessly during last night's event and then put them on, clothing her lithe body once more. 

Kasumi X threw one last happy gaze at Ayane, her sweet, sleeping angel and then walked through the door of the bedroom, into the living room. 

An hour later, Kasumi X was in the kitchen again, pouring herself a glass of water. She had been thinking about what happened that night and she realized something. These feelings she had for Ayane were much more serious than she first believed them to be. It was strange, at first, all Kasumi X really wanted was to learn more about the past she could not recall, she had no idea things were going to get this serious. Though she felt this statement was being made prematurely, the clone was beginning to feel like she was falling in love. 

After finishing her water, Kasumi X set the glass into the sink, and looked around to see Ayane standing in the doorway. She was awake. But Kasumi X was oddly ignorant of the unsettled look in Ayane's eyes. 

"Morning." She said delicately.

Ayane was not quick to reply. "...Kasumi."

The clone ninja continued. "I know we got off to a rough start but we... have so much time now."

"Look..." Ayane tried hard to be as polite about this as she could. "You should know...that-"   

Kasumi X pursued with her comments, not realizing that Ayane was trying to say something to her. "I really care about you. Since I first saw you... Ayane. Now we can-"

Ayane cut Kasumi X off. "Will you listen to me!?" She yelled. "Last night... it was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened and it'll never happen again."

Just like that, Kasumi X's unborn, crystal world shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Through only a few short words in a few short seconds, all her hopes had been dashed. 

She felt the tears already welling up in her eyes already. "B-But last night... you said that... that you loved me..."

"I-I was drunk." Ayane didn't lie very well, but it was working. She quite clearly remembered saying that. "It meant... nothing."

Kasumi X's sadness became desperation. "I don't believe that! I know you feel the same way I do!"

She couldn't stand it. That glance of heartbreak in Kasumi X's eyes. Instantly, Ayane turned around, looking away from her 'mistake'. "Leave."

Kasumi X suddenly felt lost. Ayane was asking her to... "...What?"

Ayane became sterner. "I said I want you to leave. Now. Get out."

"No!" The other girl bellowed. "I won't let you just walk away from this!"

And that stern hand of Ayane reverted into anger. She cast a dark, livid gaze at Kasumi X over her shoulder, frightening the clone with her sudden change in attitude. "It's not your choice! Now get the hell out!"

Kasumi X shrank from that outburst. Not only was Ayane rejecting her love but also she was infuriated with it. Ayane was actually incensed by her. There was no way she could stay here if Ayane was so willing to have her out. Kasumi X bolted past Ayane quickly, her tears falling in the air as she ran through the door into the living room. She fumbled to unlock the bolts on the front door, her sobbing distracting her from it. With some effort she managed to open the door and then run through it, not even bothering to look back. 

Ayane leaned back on the kitchen wall, her heartstrings grazed from those muffled cries of Kasumi's. Slowly she slid to the floor, clutching at the sides of her arms, struggling to stop herself from chasing after Kasumi (X). 

She didn't regret last night. She didn't regret it at all. 

**********

Kaiser's Afterthoughts

----------------------

* Ooh, that damn Ayane! Hurting Kasumi X like that! Well, the final chapter will see the confrontation of Kasumi and Kasumi X. How will it go down? What will happen? You'll have to wait for my next chapter to find out!

* Feedback is always welcomed! 


	3. Dim Reflection

Chapter Three: Dim reflection 

A strong, cooling wind blew in from the east, rustling the few stray leaves already stripped away from their branches by the tides of autumn. A tall, malformed tree climbed into the sky in its height, positioned wonderfully in the eye of the sun. The surrounding area of the tree was adorned by rich greenery, blades of grass rustling softly in the breeze. 

This was true beauty. 

This... was the Miyama. 

The staging ground for many a battle. One of them happened to be the vicious combat between legendary Ryu Hayabusa and the evil Tengu Bankotsu-bo. A fight for the ages. Yet somehow, Hayabusa managed to overcome the throws of darkness and banished Tengu to the eternal abyss. Very few people knew about that battle, either through obliviousness or ignorance, but Kasumi was not one of them.

As she walked through the hauntingly quiet Miyama, she reflected on what might have happened here between Hayabusa and Tengu. The large tree in its centre was strewn with deep slashes and welts, grazed into the chipped bark. Swords had been drawn at least. That was a surprise. Hayabusa hardly ever used his katana. Though Kasumi couldn't really say that she cared much about the outcome, she was a small part pleased that Tengu had been defeated. At the time of the second Dead or Alive tournament, she was much more concerned with the fate of Hayate. So much so that she really didn't focus on anything else. Least of all Tengu.

Or Ayane. 

Kasumi shook her head as thoughts of the woman Tengu entered her mind. The things she said about her... were they true? Was Kasumi really a coward? 

It wasn't like she deliberately wanted to abandon her clan and become a runaway ninja. She had to pay back Raidou for crippling Hayate the way he did. Her own personal sense of honour commanded it. Which was a double standard in itself. A ninja was a child of the night, who stalked its prey and struck with the killing blow, then vanished into the nothingness they came from. It was Kasumi's destiny to live in the shadows of the world. Such antiquated notions as 'honour' were meaningless to a shinobi. 

Needless to say, Kasumi didn't feel that way. 

Her feelings were a guide, something that made her what she was. There was no way she could denounce those emotions. Which in a ripple effect, made her unsuited to lead the Mugen Tenshin. Hayate was much better suited to that task. Kasumi had known that for a while, but just recently, she realized how true that was. 

Kasumi continued to walk along the quiet grounds of the Miyama. There was no real reason for coming back here, other than the fact that staying here gave her a feeling of security. In a weird way, she was drawn to its tranquillity. 

But Kasumi didn't have the chance to settle in. 

"So..." A voice called out, a female one. "I knew you'd be here. We are both drawn to the Miyama, aren't we? Just another thing I happened to inherit from you..."

Kasumi's brown eyes darted up to the naked branches of the Miyama's tree. The voice definitely came from over there, but as she looked up, she saw nothing there. Somebody had been tracking her. 

A ninja.  

And a pretty powerful one at that. Somehow this rogue shinobi had managed to mask their Chi, preventing Kasumi from sensing the stalker out. 

Again, the female voice called out. "You know, there are so many things I want to share with you, Kasumi! You've had such an impact on my life I find it hard to imagine that this won't take a while!"

Kasumi's eyes lunged from side to side. She had been trained to hear which direction voices could come from by assessing their depth, but those skills were useless here. The Miyama was such a remote and clear area, that sound waves didn't bounce off anything for them to be traced. And considering that the Miyama had a very sparse layout, it had to take a skilled ninja to be able to conceal themselves like this. 

Still, this guy wasn't free from psychological tactics. "Come on out you coward! Face me!"

The voice called out to Kasumi again. "Coward? That's a bit rich, coming from you. I didn't abandon my clan, traitor."

How did this guy know about? "...Who are you...?"

"You really want to know, Kasumi?" The voice said. "Why should I do you any favours? Do you realize how much crap your life has put mine through? Do you realize what I've lost, thanks to you? Do you!?"

Kasumi backed up towards the trunk of the Miyama tree to slowly get a better look at the surroundings. The voice was getting louder. Which logically meant that the ninja was raising their voice or getting closer. Slowly, her sleek hand inched towards her back of her ninja gear, en route for the hilt of her Tanto. All the while, speaking to cause a distraction from her actions.

"You know me somehow." Kasumi stated, her fingers reaching closer to her blade. "I'm not sure who you are... but if you have some issues with me... then get out here and make them known." 

"Oh my, aren't we the brave kunoichi?" The voice said sardonically. "So you've gained some backbone after all. But that doesn't change your fate at all. And if you think I'm naïve enough not to see that you're about to draw your Tanto then you should think again."

Kasumi's hand halted a few short centimetres from her long knife. This shinobi had caught her out somehow. But she had absolutely no time to think about it. Instantly, a few throwing stars shot out at Kasumi from the front. This was such a fast assault that she couldn't react quickly enough, frozen in place. None of the stars hit flesh, but they did hit her clothes. Two were on either side of the fabric on her shoulders; two hit the braces around Kasumi's wrists, and two hit the white material of her leg gear. All six of the throwing stars had pinned her to the Miyama tree. Just now, Kasumi realized that she was trapped. And susceptible to almost any attack. As Kasumi pondered that, a figure finally landed on the ground just a short few metres away from the Miyama tree. Kasumi studied the figure as they stood up. It was a woman, clothed in a typical full body ninja outfit, the only difference was, and it was the colour of a pale blood red.                                

As the woman stood up, Kasumi finally started to get a better look at the female ninja's face. Yet she could only gasp as she saw what this kunoichi looked like...

She looked *exactly* like Kasumi. 

"What is this illusion!?" Kasumi said incredulously. 

The clone of the runaway ninja, Kasumi X smiled with the cunning of a deviant. "This is no illusion... I am you... or you are I. Whichever way you want to classify it, I couldn't care less. All I want to do is to rid myself of you, Kasumi."

The real Kasumi struggled to get her head around this. There was no way this could make any sense. How could someone look this much like her? Unless... she did remembering being seized by the Super human Development Project... cloning was not above their reach. Maybe they had used a sample of her DNA to create this... apparition. That had to be it. But that didn't explain the clone's anger towards her. What had Kasumi done to this woman? This was the first time they had met, face to face. 

"What do you want of me?" Kasumi asked, trying hard to raise her voice. "I've never even met you before!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Kasumi X suddenly laughed, shocking Kasumi with her sudden change in action. Why was this amusing? 

"Answer me! What are you plan-"

"Silence!"

Kasumi X masked her Chi once more, and then disappeared in a tornado of spinning leaves. After a few seconds of quiet stillness, the clone reappeared right before Kasumi, who was still pinned up against the brittle trunk of the Miyama's tree. 

Kasumi X grabbed her dim reflection by the cheek, in hard grip. "So you are the original, eh? You're the one who left the Mugen Tenshin? What does she see in you...?"

"What are you talking about?" Kasumi asked. 

Kasumi X's eyes darkened. "You... you're the reason... you're the reason she hates me... because of everything you've done to her!"

_{Her?}_ The original thought. _{Who is she talking about?}_

With a sickened scowl, Kasumi X pulled back her hand and slapped Kasumi viciously across the cheek, flowering it with a bright redness. Kasumi let her head come to rest to the one side, and slowly tried to digest all of this, piecing together the clues that would provide her with an answer. While Kasumi thought about it Kasumi X scowled once more, and thrust her knee up into the original's stomach. 

Kasumi let out a cross between a gasp and a cough, spitting up a few droplets of blood, suddenly robbed of her breath. Then before she knew it, the brunette ninja was punched across the face violently. Kasumi X continued to land blow after blow until Kasumi's head lulled in a slump, unable to retaliate to these attacks. With unhidden fury, Kasumi X grabbed Kasumi by the collar and gaze at her with brutal eyes of anger, jealousy and heartbreak. 

"What makes you better than me!?" She screamed. "I am my own person! I am nothing like you! I deserve her! Me! You are nothing!"

Kasumi coughed, letting her eyes look up to the clone. "You're just an... extension of me... a swindler..."

With another growl, Kasumi X slapped her twin once more. "How dare you!? I am Kasumi! You're... you're just... an obstruction! You're stealing Ayane away from me!"

Kasumi was suddenly alert, and her head jerked up in attentiveness.  "Ayane? What did you do with Ayane!?"

Once again, the clone grabbed the original by the chin. "She... is mine!"

Now things were starting to get a little bit clearer. Using all of her ninja skill and strength, Kasumi tugged at her left leg with the utmost speed, ripping apart the fabric of her white leggings. Kasumi X squinted as she was kicked centrally in the stomach by her dim reflection, and backed up slightly to regroup. Now that she had a clear means of escape, Kasumi pulled one of her arms free, and then drew her Tanto. After slicing right leg and left arm off the tree, she bounded into the air with a beautiful sunset flip, landing just a short distance from her clone and the Miyama tree. Kasumi quickly drew up her long knife into a striking position and yelled defiantly. 

"What did you do with Ayane?" She demanded. "You better tell me or I swear you won't live to see another sunrise."

Kasumi X regained her composure. "She... she loves me. I know she does... she told me so... but you... you hurt her. You keep causing her pain. I have to stop you... so that she and I... can be happy together... If it means saving my love, I will destroy you!"

Kasumi's eyes widened. Ayane had been in contact with this thing. But did she know that it was just a copy? Or did she think it was the real Kasumi? Well, at least Kasumi now knew that Ayane was in one piece. But this fake still had to be dealt with. 

"Keep away from her." Kasumi ordered her clone. 

Kasumi X smiled. "Its too late for that. She cares for me in ways you couldn't begin to imagine... she made love to me..." 

The real Kasumi struggled to keep her jealousy in check... "Y-You... you're lying. That's not true."

"Is it? What reason would I have to lie? Besides its not like *you* could give a damn about Ayane's welfare. I think you enjoy seeing her suffer! Because you can't have her!"

"No, that's a lie!" Kasumi almost screamed. "I never meant to hurt Ayane! I just... I... I just..."

The clone rolled her honey brown eyes. "Spare me. You're just a coward. You ran away from the clan, and you ran away from Ayane. Now I'm tarnished with your face forever! This façade cost me my love!"

Kasumi didn't even bother to think about what that last statement. All she could think about was what the clone had said. That she enjoyed seeing Ayane suffer. That wasn't true. She never wanted to hurt anybody... least of all...

Kasumi's eyes dropped, carrying an overwhelming sadness. "I... never wanted to hurt anyone. I just did what I thought was best. Protecting Hayate's interests. I... had to defeat Raidou for what he did. I admit I was afraid of... taking over the clan. I wasn't ready for such a responsibility and many people knew it. But that wasn't why I left. I had no choice. The blood of my family demanded that I stop Raidou... and then when Hayate disappeared... I needed to seek him out, make sure that... he was safe. I didn't know my actions would cause so much suffering... I had no idea. And everyday I carry the weight of that decision on my shoulders. I constantly walk through _meifumadou_... living my life in the shadows... being stalked and hunted like a dog by the people who once claimed that they loved me. If you really believe that I would put myself through that just to hurt Ayane... then you're only deceiving yourself."

Kasumi X snorted. "You won't be getting any sympathy from me."

"I didn't ask for any." Kasumi retorted bluntly. "But don't assume that you're the only one who can experience pain. We all suffer."

"But my suffering is down to you!" The clone yelled. "If you hadn't of hurt Ayane the way you did, then-"

Kasumi cut off her parallel. "Wake up! You don't love Ayane! You're not even human! You're just a copy of me, created in test tube in some remote section of the world that only demons of humankind lurk in! Did you even tell her what you are? What you *really* are? How can you claim to love someone when you can't even be honest with them?"

Kasumi X fell silent. She didn't even think about from that perspective. Was it wrong not to tell Ayane about her? Was it wrong to masquerade as the real Kasumi? ...Was she just manipulating Ayane's feelings?

_{It wasn't like that at the time...}_ Kasumi X thought privately. _{I wanted to tell her... but I was just afraid of how she would react... was I wrong to do that? I never... wanted to lie to her...}_

Kasumi regretted acting so harshly. But she had to put her point across to the clone. But this, unfortunately, went unheeded. Kasumi X scowled again, adopting a fighting position, staring at her mirror image with strong, vigorous eyes. "I... won't let you trick me! I'm the only one that can make Ayane happy... she needs me!"

Shortly after making that declaration, Kasumi X charged at the original. Kasumi looked on with confusion, her Tanto still ready to strike. Was the clone so far in love with Ayane that she couldn't see all of this was wrong? Even the charge that the cloned girl was making was sloppy. Was she that blinded to the truth? Kasumi really did not want to have to kill anyone, but this clone was seriously ready to finish her... to end it all. She had to put a stop to this once and for all. 

Kasumi tightened her grip on her long knife, and waited for Kasumi X to reach her, soon the two were in striking range of each other. Kasumi X thrust out her fist to punch at her rival. Kasumi swung to one side of that strike, span her Tanto around in one hand and then brought it up in one sharp upward movement. Kasumi X's eyes bugged out as cold steel had to ruthlessly rend through flesh, muscle and bone, reappearing at the small of her back, now coated with a fresh fleece of crimson blood. 

Kasumi shut her eyes, forcing back tears, while the clone coughed up shots of blood. The Tanto had sliced through her torso as easily as any ninja weapon could. That dark phantom of the underworld was calling out now... but before she went... Kasumi X just had to know... 

"D-Do... you... love her?" She asked, her voice already wafting. 

Kasumi kept her eyes shut. She honestly couldn't answer that question. At least until she was more sure of herself. "I'm... sorry."

Kasumi X smiled sadly, a trail of blood slipping from her lips. "T-That's good... at least... my love... wasn't... artificial..."

With a final groan, Kasumi X's body fell limp. She was dead. A tear slipped from Kasumi's eye. She actually had to kill someone... all because a few aspirant scientists decided to play God. A short life that experienced nothing but sadness. What a horrible way to live. Kasumi pulled her Tanto free from her clone's corpse, and sheathed it quickly, ignoring the red blood that stained it. After taking one last look of awe at her dim reflection, Kasumi walked away, another cold wind blowing in. The wind of death. 

And there, within the mighty presence that was the Miyama, lay the defeated body of the cloned girl, Kasumi X, the puddle of blood around her growing larger by each second. But if you looked close enough, you could see that tiny smile strewn across her scarlet-stained lips.  

Though Kasumi X had face nothing but pain in her short lifetime, there was one thing she could be thankful for. 

Her love was pure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You say it's all about intention  
a chimera in disguise  
its about your life, the greed  
the loneliness it needs now  
just to say you've claimed the prize  
of letting go...  
  
You say you're all about your virtue  
but it's a harlequin of shame  
you look around confused by the sound  
of intention gone aground now  
because it's all about the fame  
  
and now you're letting go  
but it's a little late  
there's little time to show  
  
So tell me now...  
would you do it all again...  
could you do it all again...  
  
You say it's all about  
forgiveness now...  
well you can grovel if you'd like  
but turn around,  
do you hear that sound  
that's integrity gone aground now  
in the name of sacrifice_

**********

THE END 

**********

Kaiser's Afterthoughts

----------------------

* I probably should have said from the start that this fic wasn't going to end happily... I always believed that if you're going to take a swing at a Kasumi/Ayane kinda story, the ending should never be a happy one. Oh well, I hope everyone liked it. 

* My next DOA fic is gonna be a Lei Fang/Helena one shot! Hopefully, it should all go down well.      


End file.
